Agent of Death
by WolfxSoul
Summary: When the Hellsing organization gets an unwanted guest, they call for someone to get rid of it. When that doesn't work, he refers Integra to the last resort. It just makes everything better when an ex-murderer comes to your home to exorcise it. And to top it off,Death is pissy and wants Alucard's head on a silver platter. Humor with a little bit of DeathxAlucardxOc and ferrets
1. Come My Children

_Come all of my children. _

_Come over to play. _

_Let us count down your days til I take you away. _

_Come here my dear children. _

_Listen to what I say. _

_I'll call for you again, when comes your day. _

_Come now, all of you children. _

_Let us lie awake, until the darkness comes, to sweep you away. _

_Come here my children. _

_Don't run away. _

_You can not escape me. _

_Come here dear children. _

_Trust me, you'll be okay. _

_Let dear Death take you away. _

Walking through the dark streets of your home town, sometimes you can hear someone singing. The song is eerie, but it draws you towards the center. There you would find an elegant figure, cloaked in darkness. When you would stagger forward, it would reach out it's hand, offering it to you. You feel a sense of relief. All your sorrows, the pain, will be washed away, once you take that hand. The song will echo through your ears, taking away all senses.

You'll reach for that hand, and everything will turn black.

You'll feel like you're laying in a black abyss. Something soft will smooth over your face, giving you peace. In your mind, you see a smile.

You don't know who it belongs to, but you except the peace and serenity given to you.

You close your eyes for one last time.


	2. Problems with cleaning

It all started when Seras Victoria was finishing a mission. She was in a poor, isolated town in the English country side that had been eradicated by freaks.

Walking around, she croutched down to pick up a broken picture frame. It was of a happy couple, standing in front of their house, that was now a pile of rumble. Besides it, was a gold ring. She picked it up, brushing off the dirt and dust.

It must have been someone's wedding ring. She thought. Someone called her name, and she had absentmindedly put it in her pocket.

Upon getting back to the Hellsing manor, Seras went to her room. The sun was about to come up and she was ready to go to bed. Flopping onto her bed, she brought her coffin lid down before drifting off.

It was said, that spirits could become attached to objects.

"Thank you sir, I'm sure to tell my Lord that you appreciate our business." A young woman bowed her head, holding onto her crimson, wide brimmed hat. Walking away, her heels clicked against the cobblestone, followed by the taps of the tip of her umbrella. "What a days work! Wonder if the Lord is done with her cleaning?" She taped a gloved finger on her lush red lips. Holding a hand out, she hailed a cab. After being dropped off in front of an apartment building, she took out her key. Putting the key in the key hole, she gave two full twists before pushing the door open.

"Lord! I'm back. This one was quite the stubborn one, throwing books at me right when I entered." Shutting the door behind her, the woman walked into the vast room, looking for her master.

"Rosso! Get me Victor! I can't do this on my own." Giggling at her lords response, she dialed on the phone.

Hello Victor.

Yes, it's good to hear from you too.

Yes, the lord really hasn't been the same without you.

Haha! Well, we both know this was going to happen. I'm surprise the lord lasted this long! But you were right, you can't replace a ferret with a weasel!

Well, I think it was too big and couldn't get those hard-to-reach places.

Thanks, see you soon.

Yup, I will. Bye.

"He's on his way." A short, silver haired girl entered the room.

"Good, cause that bloody weasel left scratches on my insides." Sighing the woman placed down the bottle that she had been holding.

"It was a yellow one. Really didn't want to leave. It had made bindings to the stuff around it."

"Bloody stupid! I hate it!" The woman then realized that the phone's light was blinking.

"You didn't answer it while I was gone?"

"What? Why should I answer it when I have you to do it?" The woman sighed, before picking up the phone and listening to the message.

"Hello, this is Father Wilson calling... I have a problem. It seems that there is a, should we say, unwanted guest, at a very important place. I am warning you, if they wish to call you for your services, that they have something I know you will want to take care of. I believe... that is a red. May the... God, watch over you." The call ended. A smirk crossed red lips.

"Lord Death?"

"Yeah?"

"We've got a red one." The silver haired girl only groaned, her face frozen in a blank stare.

"Why can't the dead just stay bloody dead? Where the hell are my rippers to catch these things?! Bloody dead, bloody hell. Sodding dead." She grumbled fowl words before sneaking the duster into her ribs. "And where is that bloody ferret!?"

* * *

Confusing yes? Well it's suppose to be. I can't tell you all the interesting things in the beginning! So this idea is completely different from the original idea when I posted the first chapter... So This is going to be more entertaining.

Hopefully...

Please comment, and tell your friends... cause I'm lonely and want friends... TT


	3. Ghosts

Walter sighed as he picked up the broken pieces of a tea tray that had been somehow, pushed onto the ground.

It didn't make any sense. He would find broken vases and plates scattered in the manor. Books would be pushed onto the floor and chairs would be askew. Before he could bring this to his master's attention, Alucard, the Hellsing's vampire, appeared before him. The boding figure held a frown on his pale features and his red eyes blazed.

"Walter, there is something in this house that doesn't belong." He hissed, his voice deep.

"And want would that be?"

"Spirits. Malicious ones." Walter and Alucard went to their master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

"Spirits? What the hell are they doing in my mansion?" The blonde, steel eyed woman growled. Taking the cigar from her lips, she stared at her servants. "Can't you do anything about this Alucard?" She questioned the vampire. As powerful as he was, he never had to deal with ghosts. The dead would still fear the undead. The lack of physical form didn't help. And even if he could, they seemed to only appear in quick burst of energy before disappearing. Picking up the phone, Sir Integra gave a friend a call.

"Could this possibly be why some of my men have been becoming sick Father?" Integra asked the brown haired male who sat in her office.

"Yes, and from what I've seen, this is a very malicious entity. I don't believe ever met anything like it. It feels like it is buying it's time, getting stronger on the negatively. And having a vampire causes for their bitterness to become even more powerful. I don't think I can't do anything for you." He looked unsure for a moment, before reaching into his breast pocket. "I was hoping that we wouldn't have to resort to this, but here." He placed a white card on Integra's desk. There was a simple five letter word, written in black letters.

DEATH

"What is this?" She eyed the card.

"This is, well, it's hard to explain. If you wish for their assistance, you need only to hold the card over a flame and the number for you to call will appear. I'm very sorry Sir Hellsing, but the air in here is thick with evil. I'm not sure if I can last any longer. Please, consider this offer. Good day."

"Good day Father." Walter came to escort the pastor out and Integra was left staring at the card. As she was about to pick it up, a gloved hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't go rushing into this," his tone was different. Integra hadn't heard that tone from Alucard before. He seemed, almost intimidated.

"If there is nothing left, then I will call." Using her lighter, she watched as DEATH disappeared and was replaced by numbers. Dialing the number, she waiting. Upon the other side, she was shocked to hear such a friendly voice.

"Hello! Thank you for calling for Death's services, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!" She wasn't even able to open her mouth before the voice continued. "At the moment, we are terribly busy," a crash and a voice cursing was heard in the background. "But I'm sure I can get around to you, say, about 5 tomorrow night? Great, I'll send our best to asses your situation and see what is needed of our services. Good bye!"And with that, the line went dead. Integra set the phone down, placing a hand on her brow.

Why did this have to happen to her?

It was 4:59 and Integra had personally been waiting in the foyer with Walter. Promptly at 5, a knock came. Walter opened the door and an expression of shock covered his face. Opening the door wider, the same shock covered Integra's face.

Standing there, was a woman. She was dressed in all red, wearing a broad rimmed hat and a double breasted coat. A flowy skirt ending above her knees and red heels gave length to her already long legs. Tilting her hat up, a smile was on her red painted lips and crimson locks fell into her face.

"Why hello there Sir Integra! And you must be Walter. What a lovely home you have!" Putting one foot over the threshold, an object was sent at her head. She somehow brought her umbrella up, opening it and allowing the plate to smash against it. She then closed it in a swift motion and took another step into the mansion. A loud noise was heard and the mansion shook. She tapped her umbrella on the ground and the shaking stopped. "Wow! A real red! Haven't had one of them in forever!"

"May I take you coat and hat Miss..." She smiled at Walter and nodded.

"It's Rosso. Reaper Rosso, at your service.

* * *

OHh the mysterious Rosso. Inspiration for her came from Madam Red of Black Butler and Rosso the Crimson from Final Fantasy 7. She's... quite the character, and you'll see that silver haired girl again... trust me.


End file.
